Soulmate of the Mineral Town
by Afif-chan
Summary: Claire, gadis yang baru masuk ke sekolah, senanggg... sekali. Tapi, sebuah nama membuat ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu yang penuh kebahagiaan. Siapakah orangnya? Apakah Claire berhasil bertemu dengannya, atau malah membuat dia kesal? Tungu di chapter 2!
1. Soulmate of the Mineral Town

Soulmate of the Mineral Town

Protagonist / Tokoh utama :

Claire Tribute, gadis pengurus Haibara Farm.

Umur : 16 tahun

Hobi : bermain dengan binatang ternak, ngemil, berlari, jalan-jalan, bekerja

Memo :

Hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di lingkungan baru. Aku bertanya-tanya apa kondisi sekolahnya sama seperti kota, dimana ada lemon tea disetiap koridor? Dimana ada ruang pribadi siswa? Kalaupun tak ada tak apa, tapi aku akan lebih senang bila ada.

Oh iya, hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan teman-temanku. Ada Ann (anak pemilik penginapan/ Inn), Karen (anak pemilik supermarket), Mary (gadis yg kerja paruh waktu menjaga perpustakaan nya dan menulis buku), Popuri (gadis peternak ayam yg dianggap anak kecil), dan Elli (gadis yg kerja paruh waktu sebagai suster di klinik).

Katanya sih, di sekolah itu menyenangkan sekali... Yahh, tunggu saja ceritaku...

Claire Tribute

-Claire (POV)-

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan semangat. Aku langsung mandi dan memasak nasi kari, makanan favoritku. Kuhabiskan nasi nya, lalu aku meraih ranselku. Aku lalu membangunkan kakakku, Jack yang masih dalam alam mimpi.

"Jack! Bangun! Nanti kau telat sekolah!"Ucapku.

"Apa? Claire, hari ini aku kan izin libur... Semalam kan demam..."Ucap Jack.

"Benar juga. Ya sudah, urus peternakan ini ya.. Aku pergi dulu..."Aku lalu keluar dan berlari kecil ke penginapan. Disana sudah ada Ann, Mary,dan Elli.

-Jack (POV)-

"Claire, aku nggak mau kerja ahh, aku mau main sama Bubble aja..."Gumamku. Tapi, Claire keburu pergi.

"Oh iya, aku minta bantuan Harvest Sprites aja!"Aku tersenyum.

-Karen (POV)-

Aku sedang mendebat orangtuaku yang menyuruhku duduk dulu 15 menit diluar sebelum pergi ke sekolah di Forgot-Me-Not-Valley.

"Karen! Duduk dulu di halaman 15 menit untuk memerhatikan alam! Hatimu perlu refreshing!"Ucap Sasha.

"Untuk apa, sih? Lagipula, perjalanan ke Forgot-Me-Not-Valley memakan waktu cukup lama dan melewati bukit ! Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku pergi sekarang juga!"Debatku.

"Karen! Karen! Tunggu!" Panggil Sasha kepada Karen yang pergi.

"Sudahlah istriku, menurutku, ucapan Karen benar."Ujar Jeff.

"Huh! Yang namanya lelaki itu Cuma bisa nurut!"Sungut Sasha. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh, mau kemana?"Tanya Jeff.

"Aku mau nge-gosip bareng teman-temanku saja! "Ujar Sasha lalu pergi dengan bantingan di pintu.

"Hhh... Hidup memang susah."Keluh Jeff.

-Popuri (POV)-

"Huaa! Bandana ku hilang!"Rengekku.

"Sekolah kan nggak perlu pakai bandana.."Gerutu Rick, kakakku.

"Tapi itu kan bandana dari Kai!"

"Bandananya masih dijemur, sayang..."Ucap ibuku, Lillia.

"Huaa!"

"Gimana kalau ibu pita saja rambutmu?"Tanya ibu.

"Hik.. Iya deh.."

"Gitu, dong... Kalau nangis terus, nanti Kai marah..."Goda kakak.

"Kakak.. Hehe..."Aku tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat teman-temanmu pasti menunggumu!"

-Normal (POV)-

"Nah, itu Karen dan Popuri!"Seru Elli.

"Wooiii! Ditungguin dari tadi, lama amat sich?"Sungut Ann.

"Maaf. Aku juga kesel, orangtuaku itu lohh... Nyuruh ini itu tanpa alasan... Nggak banget!"Balas Karen.

"Bandanaku hilang, jadi aku sibuk mencari... Itu kan bandana dari Kai, gawat kalau hilang. Ternyata bandananya dijemur, jadi aku pakai pita. Bagus nggak?"Popuri berpose.

"Lucu! Mirip boneka barbie!"Puji Mary. "Ayo kita ke sekolah!"

"Claire, tau nggak, di sekolah ada anak populeeer,,, banget! Namanya Mark."Cerita Ann sambil jalan.

"Aku pernah minum dengannya lho!"Ujar Karen.

"Rambutnya tosca, matanya hijau tosca, kulitnya putih."Ucap Mary.

"Dia juga pintar disemua pelajaran, terutama olahraga."Ucap Elli.

"Orangnya enak diajak bicara dan jalan!"Akhir Popuri.

-Claire (POV)-

"Masa?"Tanyaku nggak percaya. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu...

_Ingin rasanya ku berada_

_Ditempatmu berada_

_Walau hanya sekejap_

_Tuk hapus duka dan luka_

_Ntah kau dimana_

_Namun ku slalu merindumu_

_Ingin rasanya ku berada_

_Didekatmu disampingmu_

_Tuk hapus luka duka_

**TO BE CONTINUED**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hai,, aku Afif,, hehe..aku baru nongol di Fanfic dengan nii cerita...<p>

Mohon Review nya ya,,, Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya!_  
><em>


	2. My Old Friend

My Old Friend

-Normal (POV)-

"A.. Apa?"Seru Claire.

"Apa, katamu? Dia itu keren banget!"Seru Ann.

"Ups. I,,, iya..."Claire lalu membisu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah melewati jalan setapak penuh semak belukar dan tanaman liar disampingnya.

"Lihat! Itu kakak!"Seru Popuri. "Kakak!"Ia berlari ke arah Rick, Kai, Gray, Trent dan Cliff yang tengah berjalan santai ke sekolah.

"Po..Popuri?"Kai berbalik.

"Kai!"Popuri memeluk Kai erat.

"Kamu manis deh pakai pita. Tapi, jangan lupakan bandana dariku, ya!"

"Oke."Popuri tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kai. Mereka lalu berjalan lagi.

"Cliff!"Ann menggandeng Cliff.

"A..Ann..."Muka Cliff memerah.

"Selamat pagi, doctor. Ups, maksud saya, Trent."Sapa Elli.

"Pagi, gadis manis."Sapa Trent balik. Trent menggenggam tangan Elli.

"Pagi Gray."Mary mendekat.

"Pagi Mary, ini untukmu."Gray memberi sebuah gelang.

"Terimakasih Gray."Mary lalu menggandengnya.

"Hai, Karen. Nanti malam bisa minum bareng?"Tanya Rick.

"Boleh. Ayo kita lomba minum."Ucap Karen.

"MARK! KYAAA! MARK!"Terdengar ribut-ribut dari belakang mereka.

-Claire (POV)-

Jantungku berdegup amat kencang. Mark, ya, nama itu...

Bruk! Aku menjatuhkan tasku. Semua menoleh kepadaku.

"Claire? Ada apa?"

Aku merongoh tas ku dalam-dalam. Ya, dapat! Aku tersenyum senang sambil berlinang air mata. Aku mendapatkan sebuah liontin dengan bandul Ruby.

Aku berlari menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berteriak centil. Aku lalu menyelip masuk ke kerumunan itu. Aku lalu berdiri di hadapan Mark.

"Siapa kamu?"Tanya Mark.

"Aku... Claire."

"Claire? Nggak kenal tuh!"Ucap Mark.

"Mark! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius!"Bentak Mark.

"Claire! Temanmu! Teman kecilmu!"Seruku, semua gadis pun terdiam dan pergi ke sekolah. Meninggalkan aku dan Mark.

"Teman kecilku? Apa buktinya?"Tanya Mark. Aku mengeluarkan liontin itu dari genggamanku.

"Ini! Liontin yang kita tukar! Ruby ini, sama dengan matamu! Yang ada padamu adalah liontin Emerald, sama seperti mataku! Liontin persahabatan kita!"Ujar Claire.

"Aku punya yang Emerald."Mark mengeluarkan liontin Emerald. Dan memang benar, warnanya sama dengan mata Claire.

Claire menangis. Dari kejauhan, Gray dan Mary, Trent dan Elli, Cliff dan Ann, Rick dan Karen, serta Kai dan Popuri tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak datang dari dulu! Aku kesepian, tau!"Mark memeluk Claire dan menangis.

"Kau tidak berubah, hanya saja, kau lebih tinggi dariku."Gumam Claire.

"Kau juga. Kau semakin manis saja."Lanjut Mark.

"Nah, ayo kita pakai liontin kita."Ucap Claire. Ia lalu memakai liontin Ruby. Dan Mark memakai liontin Emerald.

"Ayo ke sekolah!"Ajak Mark dan menggandeng tangan Claire.

Maka semua pun melanjutkan berjalan ke sekolah. Jauh dibelakang mereka, seseorang tengah tersenyum senang bersama anjing kecilnya, Bubble.

"Akhirnya Claire menemukan Mark."Gumamnya.

_Kini telah kutemukan_

_Sobat lamaku_

_Yang tlah lupakanku_

_Ingatkah kau_

_Tentang liontin kita_

_Dimana kita gantungkan harapan_

_Tuk slalu bersama slamanya_

_Mari kita jalin lagi_

_Tali persahabatan kita_

_Sekuat mungkin_

_Agar tak putus lagi_


End file.
